mugseygrantfandomcom-20200214-history
Pau
paul Intricate bagkstory Paul's one of them fucki ng slags who has toes for ears and lives on south Rhodesia suckling on frube juices until he lactates cat piss. Paul got upset when his nan stole his Banana and Stawberry flavoured munch bunch yogurt so he fucking capped her decaying radiated skin with 9 uzis, He's being searched by the police to this dad but luckily he has prison insurance so the police cant legally arrest him without a proper warrant. Anyway yeah his dads aunties nans daughters dogs puppies owners uncles sons daughters mums nans grandads uncles son is mugsey grant so I guess he relates to the story somehow but I dont give 8 single fucks so yeah. His brother named joan wheat died in world war 1 so if you say the word 'die' in front of him he'll fuvking smack you, Speech Paul speaks several languages # English Season 1 (Manga edition) Paul was featured in episode 2 of Season One where he is seen taking the bus to plymouth mountain but mugsey stops him to ask him for spare change since mugsey was homeless at the time, Paul stares at him only to reply "Watchu an ape? Nah man shiiit FUCKING SLAG" without any context other than him being a fucking noskinned asswipe cunt whistle vagina knuckle, Mugsey then dies of an overdose and the series end Season 1 (Anime) The series takes a massive departure from the manga, Instead, Mugsey says "حبل الجبن" and paul combusts because of the bits of Twix chocolate bar in his arterie. The cliffhanger at the end of season 1 suggests paul actually survived cancer but is now in a critical coma, His family is circled around him not crying Season 12 paul can be seen in the background pracitsing jiu Jitsu on some random corpse Season 5 Paul can also be seen next to rio brushing his teeth Season 9 Pauls appearance heavily changes during this season, This time he's black for no reason finale Paul is finally killed by Mugsey grant in an epic showdown, Pauls lasts words were.... "sket" and then the credits role. In an epic marvel twist, Pauls head can be seen being ripped off and replaced with darth vader helme t. Can Paul could be sith lord? no one knows but fans suggest he is actually baldi basics from the hit new horror game Baldi bascis. Fact * Paul used to have two arms but ever since his Surgery he still has 2 arms * Paul is half polish, Half brazil and 29.42 percent armband locomotive scooter tetrapod which explains his poor eyesight and ability to breath * He resides in northern Ireland in France * His favourite tooth paste is Colgate 2 * 6 Grams * Like every other human in the world paul has two feet * He has a scat fetish even though he hates * He fucking despises babies * he's broken his arm HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAJAHAHAHAHAHAHHA what a fucking paddy bastard